


It's Always the Quiet Ones

by spinner_atropos



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies)
Genre: Gen, it seemed like a good idea at the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner_atropos/pseuds/spinner_atropos





	It's Always the Quiet Ones

"That stuff is a menace! I thought you were going to destroy it after you got rid of Vigo!" Janine's bootheels rang on the treads of the spiral staircase as she came pelting down from the upper floor.

"What stuff?" Peter looked up from the guys' impromptu lunch on one of the work benches.

"That--that--pink crap up in the lab! It _reached_ for me!" She pointed toward the upper floors, her bracelets jangling, and glared at Peter, Ray, and Winston in turn. Since she'd come back she acknowledged Egon's existence as little as possible, and Egon tried his hardest to stay out of her line of sight. Unfortunately neither one would say a word about what exactly had happened, and Peter didn't have enough clues to put it together himself yet. It was still a good source of daily amusement.

"What were you doing in the lab?" Winston asked; the lab was Ray and Egon's domain, which meant that Janine rarely ventured in there.

"I was trying to put some dishes in the dishwasher, but it was still full of glass stuff from the lab. I knew if I didn't put it away people would start drinking out of it and then all hell would break loose." She folded her arms across her chest.

Peter smirked. "And the pink slime tried to play grab-ass with you. C'mon, you should be able to handle that, you take the subway all the time."

"What was reaching for me sure didn't look like a hand."

"I knew we should've destroyed that sample," Ray said, half to himself. "I was afraid something like this might happen."

Janine focused on him. "Spill," she demanded. Egon took his chance and started a slow fade toward the nearest exit.

Ray started turning red. "The pink slime can be given a general charge of emotion--the river of slime had a non-focused malevolence, and the stuff we used in the slime blowers had an overall feeling of happiness and goodwill." Janine didn't move and he cleared his throat. "The slime that tried to grab Oscar had been charged either by Vigo or more likely Janosz, to specifically target Dana and Oscar and bring the baby to the museum."

Peter decided that Egon had the right idea and started to make his own slow-motion escape. He caught Winston's eye, and he followed suit.

"Yeah, yeah, old news, that part I know," Janine said impatiently. "And the sample upstairs is trying to do unspeakable things to me because--?"

Ray looked nervously around and realized he'd been abandoned. "We, uh, were running some tests on it with various--uh--emotions and it may have accidentally picked up a targeted charge."

Janine's brows drew together in growing suspicion. "What kind of 'experiments' were you _doing_ , exactly...?"

***

Peter kind of wanted to hang around to hear Janine's outraged shriek when she figured out what Ray was trying so hard not to tell her, but he'd already cheated death twice in five years and wasn't sure he should be tempting fate.

Winston was still following him. "So when the mad scientists were getting friendly with the slime, you're saying--"

"Well, you gotta think about _some_ body, right? I guess there's no accounting for taste."

"Aw, man." Winston shook his head. He looked around and realized he and Peter had left the firehouse alone. "So where'd he go?"

"He's halfway to Albany by now, if he's got any sense at all."


End file.
